Pawn of Fusion
by DarkZorua100
Summary: It was somewhat entertaining to say the least. The hunting game that they were playing. After all, he never got to play the role as the prey before. At least, that what Yuri made Yugo think anyway. (Somewhat implied Pawnshipping (Yugo X Yuri)


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V!**

 **Yeah, I had to write something for this. Like seriously, please tell me I'm not the only one that thought that Yuri was pretty much flirting with Yugo during episode 89?! This is not helping with the Pawnshipping, Yuri, damn it! If he acts like this to Yuya next, I'm going to just flat out die. On that note, I need to write a Yuya X Yuri story soon before Pawnshipping destroys me...**

It was somewhat entertaining to say the least. The hunting game that they were playing. After all, he never got to play the role as the prey before. At least, that what Yuri made Yugo think anyway. It was cute in a way, the way the fool thought he could capture him, forcing him to release Rin. Entertaining yes, but annoying still.

It made Yuri think back to when he first captured Rin under the Professor's orders. The hunt was enjoyable. The pure terror on the Synchro Bracelet Girl's face made him feel alive.

And then that idiot showed up.

Yuri wouldn't lie. It was amusing at first. The way the idiot looked so surprise that they shared the same face made him die of laughter on the inside. Yuri could only imagination what Yugo's expression was when he disappeared with Rin.

He went to Heartland after that. Yuri wanted to see some more of the aftermath when Academia destroyed it. He only got to see a bit when he went to capture Ruri.

It was beautiful. Buildings were now ruins. Cards laid everywhere that contained human souls. The ones that reminded were now fighting for their lives, not knowing if today was going to be their last or not. It truly brought a smile to Yuri's face.

The Fusion Dimension had truly broken the Land of Hearts that was the Xyz Dimension.

But of course, he should have known better to not have thought that the idiot wouldn't have followed him.

He frowned at seeing him. The fool drove around the city on what Yuri later found out to be a D-Wheel. The horrified expression on his face of what he saw wasn't even putting the smile back on Yuri's face.

Right away Yuri realized something. He didn't like this guy. Correction, he _hated_ him. He didn't know why either. All he did know was that Starve Venom Fusion Dragon was roaring in rage, wanting to be released from his Extra Deck and tear Yugo to shreds or what he was carrying in his possession.

Yuri wanted to give into that rage himself. It would be so easy to murder this guy in a second, feed his corpse to his plants, seal him into a card before allowing his dragon to burn it straight to hell.

But no, he didn't do it. Why? Because Yuri liked games. If he killed Yugo so soon, he would have no one to play with for a while. So that's what he did.

Yuri knew he had another double from the Xyz World. Yuto was his name. He was having a mental breakdown from the looks of things when Yuri found him. It was pathetic really. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, he was saying. Yuri had rolled his eyes at that. It was disgusting to think that this guy shared his face.

That's when Yugo showed up. Yuri didn't have anything to do with it. Somehow, they were driven together like how Yuri found Yuto himself. Yuto thought Yugo was with Academia since his name was so close to being "Fusion" while Yugo thought Yuto was Yuri.

This was what made Yuri smile that cold, heartless smile of his. Yugo was angry. He wanted to destroy Yuto because he thought he was the one who took his precious sweetheart while Yuto, on the other hand, must've lost it. He might have just said that he didn't want to hurt anyone every again but Yuri could tell that he was out for blood. He truly thought that Yugo was working for the people that destroyed his homeland and just wanted it to end.

Yuri had truly played them for fools.

They might not have realized it but they were Yuri's Pawns in his game.

When they both summoned their dragons onto the field, Yuri could feel Starve Venom screaming at him to let him out. It almost hurt to be honest. He could feel his dragon clawing at him from the inside out. Yuri almost gave in just to make his dragon shut up but that when the Resistance showed up. Yugo fled at seeing that he couldn't win against that many numbers.

That was the last time Yuri had ever saw Yugo and he hoped to keep it that way.

But no, not if his dragon had anything to say about it.

Yuri was beyond annoyed at his dragon for sending him to the Synchro Dimension against his will. Sure he was heading there anyway to capture Yuzu but he was soon wishing he was somewhere different once he saw _him_ again.

Yugo was dueling against Selena. He saw the whole thing from the top of the stadium. Starve Venom wouldn't stop glowing, telling him to jump into the duel and murder Yugo.

It was at the moment that Yuri questioned whether he wanted to murder his dragon for sending him to this idiot's location or murder Yugo just from the sight of him.

But he didn't have a chance to do either as Yugo sensed him. He looked surprised at first before that look of pure hated appeared on his face. Yuri could only guess that the idiot finally figured out that he was the one that kidnapped Rin, not Yuto.

Yugo said some things but Yuri didn't care what they were as he left. His dragon was cursing at him to stay and fight but Yuri ignored him. He had a job to do after all and that didn't involve Yugo in any shape or form.

But Yuri should have figured as much that the fool would have followed him once again. While Yuri enjoyed games like these, this was now getting annoying. So he ditched him just like that, much to Yugo's surprise.

Yuri didn't remember much after that. Everything went black for a period of time but he knew for a fact that he was dueling. And then the idiot showed up once again.

And that's how Yuri found himself standing face to face with his Synchro Counterpart.

He was pissed. Yuri could tell and that made him smile. Oh what the heck. While he did need to find and capture Yuzu, he could take a few minutes to screw with his double for a bit. Who knows, the idiot might just saw something that will give away her location to him.

Yugo took off his helmet to glare at him fully. His first words…

"You scum!"

Yuri chuckled at that. Oh he very well knew he was an asshole and rejoice at that fact. And since he was an asshole, his first words back were…

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Yugo!"

"Oh?" Yuri tilted his head to the side, almost innocently. "You use Fusion as well?"

"Not Fusion! I'm Yugo!"

It was almost adorable really. His reactions. Yuri very well knew his name was Yugo but oh did he enjoy screwing with him. After all, while he might not be _Fusion_ he was indeed it's _Pawn_ to toy with.

It actually made him laugh. "You're a funny one."

"You bastard, you making fun of me?!"

Was it that obvious? My, isn't someone a fast learner.

"Hmmm?" Yuri took a few steps back as a thought came to him. "Hey, up until now I had the feeling that I was dueling," he stopped to point at him, "was my opponent you?"

The idiot actually had to think about it. What did he have? STML?

"Well...I had that same feeling too just now...but that doesn't matter now!" Yugo pointed at him this time. "Take me to where Rin is now!"

Again adorable. He thinks he can order Yuri around.

"Hmmm...sure," he finally decided, "but on one condition." He waved a finger at him.

Yugo narrowed his eyes. "Condition?"

"In return for me giving you Rin, you will tell me where Hiragi Yuzu is, no?"

The pawn looked to have gone into a state of shock at that. Now that just confirmed for Yuri that he indeed knew Yuzu. Well let's add some more fire to that burn, shall we?"

"I know that you both came to this dimension together so you must know where she is?"

Yuri knew he had trigger something there. Yugo was shaking. He could only guess that he was choosing between Rin or Yuzu and from the fact that he had been hunting him down for so long for the Synchro girl, Yuri knew very well what his choice was.

"Yuzu is…"

 _That's right. Spill the beans, my pawn._

"Yuzu is right here!" Yugo pointed to his heart.

Wait...what?!

"Huh?" Yuri looked at him, purely dumbfounded. "You have got to be kidding me?"

It's official. His Synchro Dimension Counterpart was a freaking idiot.

Yugo looked to be trying his best not to cry as he continued to speak.

"Yuzu...Yuzu she...lost her life dueling…"

Yugo closed his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Huh?"

What the actually hell was this guy smoking?

"That's why...she isn't…" Yugo wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "But I can see her whenever I want to! That's because she's living on in my heart!"

If Yuri had a heart himself, he might have felt sorry for the guy.

But of course he didn't. So-

"Then isn't Rin also living on in your heart too?"

Yeah, Yuri was done with this guy's BS now. He had a job to do and he just wasted five minutes of his life that he was never going to get back just from standing here, listening to this dumbass! He was pretty sure he just got dumber because of the idiot!

"If you want to see her so badly, go there."

Yuri activated his duel disk and held up a card. "Magic Card, Violet Flash, activate!"

While Yugo was blinded by the light of his card, Yuri took this time to get the hell away from him but not without saying his final last words.

"I don't have anymore time to play around with you, Pawn of Fusion!"


End file.
